Belladonna Took
Belladonna "Bella" Baggins (nee Took) was a Hobbit of the shire, the wife of Bungo Baggins, mother of Bilbo Baggins and a minor character in the series. Through Bilbo's marriage to Violet Greenhill, Bella became Violet's mother in law and the paternal grandmother of Frodo, TJ and Lily Baggins and is the great-grandmother of Hazel Bolger and Bilbo Baggins II. Biography Early life Belladonna was born TA 2852 as the daughter of Gerontius "The Old" Took and Adamanta Chubb. She was born the ninth out of twelve children. She did have an older sister named Hildegard, who tragically died at a young age due to unknown causes. She was considered Took's "remarkable" ninth child and was the eldest child She met her father's friend's daughter, Marah Cauliflower. Sometime before she settled down to marrying Bungo Baggins, she travelled the world with her best friend, Marah Cauliflower, the future mother of Violet Greenhill. It is implied that they went to other places such as Rivendell or Mirkwood, as Marah had a friendship with the Elven King, Thranduil. While she was pregnant with Bilbo, her husband built a home for her. At that moment she gave birth to a baby boy named Bilbo. ''Indigo Flower of the Valley Belladonna is mentioned once or twice in the book. In the first part, she is mentioned by Violet when the dwarves mistake her for Mrs. Baggins and not Belladonna. Bilbo also remarks that his mother and "Aunt Marah" made up the story of his distant uncle and Violet's distant ancestor. Personality Bella was well liked by almost everybody in the Shire and was considered one of the most beautiful women in the world, mostly because of her Tookish heritage. Like her father's side of her family, Bella was often adventurous as a child and had many friends. According to Violet, Bella was warm and friendly towards anyone and that Mrs. Baggins was like her second mother. She allowed Violet to stay with them because of her problems at him. Bilbo also states that Bella was a very gentle (but rough) woman who loved her son and foster daughter so much. When she did pass on to the next world, Bilbo and Violet grieved, as well did countless others because of their newfound respect for Mrs. Baggins. Relationships Bungo Baggins Bilbo Baggins Violet Greenhill Bella was considered "Aunt Bella" by Violet since she was a child and unaware of Bilbo Baggins at the time. Because of Violet's problem of not fitting in with her peers at home, Bella offered her home to Violet, with her husband's and son's consent. She helped treat her wound during the Fell Winter and helped calm down her fever. Slowly, as Bella's final days approached, Bella told Violet to be happy and give Bilbo the life he deserves. Violet grieved for Bella for about two weeks, never leaving her room before Bilbo convinced her to let it go.Violet officially became part of her family when she marries Bilbo and becomes her '''daughter-in-law)' Years after her marriage to Bilbo, Violet told her children she would have loved to know their paternal grandmother as she once did. Category:Baggins family‏‎ Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hobbits